


Tease

by jinsation (nautics)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/jinsation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan teases and Sehun wants revenge, but Luhan gives something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> just me attempting poorly to write something sexy.... bec i just cant smut :(

Luhan lazily climbed up to Sehun’s lap. He missed the guy, really, when Sehun left for some important matter in Korea and now he was back to Luhan’s hometown, Beijing.

Sehun flashed a smile, Luhan’s favorite smile of his, while Sehun’s hands caught the hem of Luhan’s shirt. Luhan adjusted on Sehun’s lap as the latter anticipated for Luhan’s next move.

“I missed you,” Luhan whispered.

Sehun drew Luhan’s face closer, his hand on the back of Luhan’s neck pulling him. “And I was in pain…” he whispered back and nudged his nose to Luhan’s. “Missed you too.”

The two cuddled, Sehun’s hands roamed freely on Luhan’s small body. Luhan did his wonders through his hands too, snaking them around Sehun’s neck and then crushing his lips to the other male. Sehun’s mouth was open already for Luhan’s freedom to enter.

“You know what—” Luhan said in between kisses, “I’d like to talk about things I like about you.”

Sehun _hmm_ ed and then looked into his eyes, blinking lazily. “Go on.” He encouraged. He liked it when Luhan talks about things Luhan liked about him, because Luhan does it with actions. _Always._

Sehun flashed a lopsided grin. And then Luhan bent down to kiss his lips as he spoke. “Your lips.”

When Sehun blinked, Luhan said “Your eyelids,” and kissed them.

“Your nose,” Sehun nudged his nose to Luhan’s lips for a kiss.

“Your neck,” Luhan cupped Sehun’s face and tilted his head up for him to kiss a part of his neck. When Sehun looked back down, he met Luhan’s eyes, stopping him to continue. “That’s new.”

Luhan smiled, “New discovery. Long story.”

“Make it short.” Sehun rested his head back.

“I was staring at your picture,” Luhan started. “And I was looking all over your face, when I landed on your neck. New fetish, I guess.”

Sehun was satisfied and brought his head back towards Luhan.

Luhan grinned, “I’ll continue. No interruptions please.” And Sehun nodded.

“Your ear.” He was about to bend down when Sehun asked, “Which side?”

Luhan hissed and bit his right ear instead of kissing it. “Didn’t I say _no_ interruptions?”

Sehun shrugged as he chuckled and Luhan glared, “You are discouraging me. I’ve lost the desire.” Luhan started climbing down from his lap when Sehun caught his waist, preventing him from getting off.

“I promise.” Sehun kissed the tip of his nose, Luhan obliged and then settled back on his lap, staring again on his face.

“Your eyebrows,” Luhan caressed them, and then they creased towards the middle. Luhan looked at Sehun questioningly.

“Why aren’t you kissing it?” Sehun asked.

Luhan played with Sehun’s eyebrows, and they twitched involuntarily. “I’ve lost my appetite, I’m gaining it back and if you still interrupt, I don’t know what to do.”

Sehun didn’t respond, because no interruptions. So Luhan continued.

“Your hair.” Luhan ran his fingers through Sehun’s hair and pulled it harshly making Sehun wince, but he didn’t mind. Instead he groaned which turned Luhan on.

“Your jaw.” Luhan blew on the said spot.

Sehun moaned and closed his eyes and then he opened his mouth to say, “You are a tease.”

Luhan hummed and pinched Sehun for interrupting again.

“Your…” Luhan trailed and Sehun waited. All of a sudden, Luhan wriggled on Sehun’s lap, adjusting on something. _Maybe_.

And then Sehun felt hands fumbling on his shirt’s buttons. He tried helping Luhan with it, but his hands were swatted away. So he let him, and instead, gripped tightly on Luhan’s waist for his wriggling wasn’t helping him down there. Where Luhan was wriggling on a sensitive part.

“…chest.” Luhan had finally done with the buttons and ran his fingers delicately on Sehun’s chest, making the other shudder in arousal.

“Lu…nggg. Han,” Sehun moaned but Luhan still continued, aware of the raging manhood Sehun already got.

“Your collarbones…” Luhan whispered and then sucked on Sehun’s collarbone, both sides leaving a mark. It was painful. Pleasurably painful, and Sehun liked it. So damn liked it, his grip went harder on Luhan’s waist that it would bruise the next day.

“You shoulders,” Luhan bit one side, so hard, it made Sehun groaned and pressed his fingers on Luhan’s waist.

“Why are you so harsh tonight?” Sehun managed to ask despite in pain and pleasure.

“To make you feel what I feel when you were gone and I was alone. Doing this alone.” Luhan whispered, gritting his teeth.

Sehun hitched his breath when he felt Luhan grinded his hips towards Sehun’s.

“Damn it Luhan.” Sehun pushed Luhan sideways, making the latter land on his back on the end side of the couch. Then Sehun climbed on top of him, his other hand found its way back to Luhan’s waist and gripped on it tightly, Luhan closed his eyes and bit his lips.

“Open your eyes; it’s my turn now sweetheart.” Sehun teased and then ripped Luhan’s pajama top.

Luhan’s eyes flew open and he started to pant without any reason. Wait, there was a reason. Seeing Sehun so aroused was enough. Just that.

“God, Sehun you didn’t make me finish.” Luhan reached out for Sehun’s neck to pull him down on a kiss. When their lips met, he bit Sehun’s lower lip. Sehun pulled away, hissing. Luhan smirked, “I can sense bondage tonight.”

Sehun smirked back, pulling himself way from Luhan and finally standing up. “Thank you for your idea. And I guess you like it so I’m going to tie you up. Got a problem with that?”

Luhan shook his head and smiled seductively at Sehun. “I don’t mind if you let me whip you later.”

Sehun scoffed, but he knew that Luhan would do it since he always does everything in action. “Fine.”


End file.
